Beat the Geeks Yu Gi Oh! Style
by Sailor Earth Selestina118
Summary: The way that the Comedy Central show, Beat the Geeks, would be played if the characters of Yu - Gi - Oh! took it over. Warning! Much crazieness in this fic. Procede with caution. Much bashing, also. Enjoy! R/R please.


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with anything having to do with Yu – Gi – Oh!, bazookas, mallets, pancakes, laptops, Chad Kroger, Josey Scott, The Lord of the Rings, Viggo Mortensen, Big Wolf on Campus, Danny Smith, Spider – Man, Funny Bunny, Cartoon Network, Ring Wraiths, Beet the Geeks, Comedy Central, studio audiences, Orcs, Egypt, cheese, Tea Tree products, hobbits, Aragorn, Nickelback, the Millennium Puzzle, and geeks. * Huffs * I think that that is it.

Ok: ~___________~ or (_______) means that something is happening

And

*________* means that a person is thinking. 

Enjoy. Warning allot of bashing and craziness in this fic. Read with caution. 

****

*Beat the Geeks ~ Yu – Gi – Oh! Style*

(Music sounds)

Mai: Welcome to Beet the Geeks! I really should be putting on my makeup instead of doing this. I hardly ever get to be on camera.

The movie geek: Seto Kaiba

~Kaiba gets pushed onto the stage. ~

Kaiba: I am not the movie geek! I only know about computers and technology.

Mai: ~ Pulls out a mallet and hits Kaiba so that he is as flat as a pancake. ~ You will be the movie geek, so get to your podium or else! ~ Pulls out a bazooka. ~

Kaiba: ~ Shrinks down into the podium where you can barely hear okay. ~

Mai: The TV Geek! – Pegasus

Pegasus: All I know is Funny Bunny!

Studio audience: sweatdrop

Mai: The music Geek – Tristan.

Tristan: Where am I? 

~ Mai pulls out the bazooka again and Tristan runs over to the right side of Pegasus. ~

Mai: And the Special Guest Geek – The Egyptian Geek – Yam Yogi!

Yam: Hi.

Mai: And now your host – Yam Baker!

Yami Bakura – hehehe Thanks Mai.

~ The camera then pans over to the three contestants: Yugi, Joey, and Tea. ~

Yami Bakura: I will now ask you three 4 questions. The two highest scoring people will move onto the next round.

In the subject of movies – Who played Aragorn in the movies The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King?

Yugi buzzes in: Viggo Mortensen

Yami Bakura: *darn. He got it right. * Correct

~10 points light up on Yugi's podium. ~

Now3 here is your follow up question against the Movie Geek –

Kaiba: I am not the movie geek!

~ Yami Bakura pulls out a card. ~

No! It is the Spinach realm ~

Studio audience: shocked!

Yami Bakura: Which hobbit do I like the best?

Seto and Yugi: sweatdrop

Yugi: But that would be your own opinion, wouldn't it?

Yami Bakura: Wrong! Kaiba, do you know?

Kaiba: I think that this whole thing is crazy.

Yami Bakura: Wrong! I only like orcs.

Next question on the subject of cheese.

Tea: But I thought that you could only have questions on movies, music, tv, and Egypt.

Yami Bakura: Fine. Stuff about Yami Yugi.

Everyone other than Yami Bakura and the studio audience: sweatdrop

What type of cheese is Yami's hair made out of?

Joey: It is made out of moldy and unidentified cheese.

Yami Bakura: Correct. 

~10 points light up on Joey's podium. ~

Here is you follow – up question against the Egypt Geek. How much hair gel does Yami use?

Joey: 1 Tea Tree bottle per day.

Yami Bakura: Correct. 

~ Joey now has 20 points on his podium. ~

Yami - * What?? I am supposed to be the king of games and Joey beat me?

Yami Bakura: Here is your next question. – Who played Merton Dingle in the 1999 – 2002 show Big Wolf on campus?

(Dead silence.)

Pegasus rings in: Funny Bunny!

Tristan: Stupid! You don't ring in!

Yami Bakura: The correct answer was Danny Smith.

Final question in the subject of music: Name a singer in Nickelback.

Yugi buzzed in: Chad Kroger.

Yami Bakura: Correct. 

~ Yugi has 10 more points. ~

Here is the final follow – up question: Name 1 song where Chad Kroger was not with Nickelback and with whom he sang with.

Yugi: Chad Kroger sang with Josey Scott in the song Hero on the Spider – Man soundtrack from the motion picture.

Yami Bakura: Correct.

~ Yugi now has 30 points. ~

Finally, that is the end of the first round. Joey has 20 points and Yugi has 30. Unfortunately for you, Tea, you have no points at all. Get out of here!

~ Tea walked away pouting. ~

Backstage

Tea can be seen still pouting. Everyone else has a momentary sanity lapse.

Yami: How could Joey have beaten me? I am the king of games.* What's this? Cheese! Yum ^.^ *

~ Yami the takes the whole platter of cheese and runs away. ~

Yugi: Let's win this Millennium Puzzle. All we have to do is beat Joey and then we can challenge a geek.

Joey: uh – Yug, why are you talking to an inanimate object?

Yugi: Did you hear that puzzle? Joey called you an inanimite object.

Puzzle: ~ in a loud voice ~ Did he? Well then I guess he will have to pay.

~ Joey being totally weirded out by this walks away with an odd stare. ~

~ Seto walks around with a laptop hanging from his neck trying to show people that all he knows about is technology and is almost married to it. ~

~ Pegasus sits in a dark corner watching a Funny Bunny marathon on Cartoon Network. ~

~ Tristan walks over to the refreshment table. ~ : Hey. Where is the cheese?

~ Yami then turns around with all of the cheese gone except for some hanging from his mouth. ~ 

Yami: Haven't seen any.

Tristan: Sure. ~ He then walks away absentmindedly. ~

~ Yami Bakura is nowhere to be found and a horde of Ring Wraiths runs through the room. Everyone, including the cheese is squashed. ~

Yami: Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~ Yami sobs. ~ T_T

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

HaHaHaHa The madness!!!!!!!!!!! Please R/R. What will happen next? Who knows? I don't even know.


End file.
